


And if you give me half a chance

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha!Izaya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: The city was full of smells of his fellow humans. Some of them smelled really sweet but most just reeked of fear. This was how the world was for him, surveyed from the top of the food chain. Everything seemed to be fitting in neatly, too, except when he arrived in Ikebukuro and a flying vending machine welcomed him there.Gets disturbing by the end. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out about this whole A/B/O thing a few weeks ago but my question is: where's Alpha!Izaya?

Kida was annoyed by Izaya’s mood for small talk because it was getting late and he wanted to leave, complete the last delivery and go home instead of standing in front of his desk and listening to him.

But a job was a job and the boss was the boss.

“You know how when someone gets assaulted walking through the park at night, most people will wallow in pity for a while and then never go there again,” Izaya mused in his swivel chair. “But a rare person will go back with a crowbar in its hand and put it to the head of the first suspicious person they meet there.”

“Maybe.” Kida shrugged. “Though not if it is an omega,” he reasoned.

“And why not?”

“Because that’s not how they are.”

“You’re still a kid.” Izaya sighed. “You haven’t really seen a lot yet, right? Because some omegas are actually like that. And you know what that means?” Izaya smiled knowingly. “That they need an alpha who can take that hit to the head and proceed.” 

\---

Things were not looking good, Mikado thought as his back hit the wall. Maybe coming to live in the big city hadn’t been such a great idea after all. It’d been fine back when Kida had been constantly at his side but with him gone for months now, it was just him and these three big guys with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on shining in their eyes, closing in on him.

“What do you want?” Mikado asked, noting how one of the guys was obviously smelling something and liking whatever it was with how his nostrils were twitching.

“You know well enough what we want, what are you? Five?”

They all laughed.

Mikado was not stupid and read a lot about different things on the Internet but he also knew there was nothing of interest for a group of horny alphas in him. Then again, they were apparently going to do whatever they wanted to do regardless of it making sense or not.

“Hello,” someone greeted them from behind. “What are you gentlemen doing on this fine evening?”

They turned to look at the newcomer and let him approach, their bodies performing necessary calculations based on chemical cues they did not exactly pick up on consciously but nonetheless welcoming him as one of them.

“Do you know who I am?” the person asked, coming closer. “Beyond what you can smell, that’s it. My name’s Orihara Izaya, does it ring any bells to you? And hello there, Mikado-kun.”

Izaya looked at Mikado and then *looked* at him again.

“We found him first,” one of the alpha guys started getting defensive. “You can wait.”

“No, actually, I can’t wait. And I’m not here to play with you.” 

This was the moment when they realized their mistake in letting him come into their midst like that. It was also too late for them to do anything about it. The knife and the rings on Izaya’s fingers glinted in the near darkness, blood splattered and the three slashed up bodies fell to the ground before the thugs realized what had hit them.

“How does that smell to you, Mikado-kun?” Izaya extended his hand holding the blood-drenched switchblade towards Mikado, looking at him closely.

Strangely, it didn’t smell like blood at all. And whatever it was smelling like was making Mikado weak in the knees. He felt tears welling up in his eyes at the realization of what might have happened to him hitting him.

Then he looked up from the knife to Izaya’s face and realized how perfect Izaya was looking, with his red eyes and his black coat and his blood-drenched knife. He felt like lying down on the ground and…

“Stop thinking about that. Or I’ll stab you before you’ll make me do anything else.”

Izaya thought how a seasoned omega would have advised him against it unless he wanted to end up fucking a dead body but Mikado said nothing. He was new to this and didn't know anything. And his innocence wasn't making things any easier for Izaya. 

“I will give you something that will help you,” he offered. “Though I presume you do not have much money on you? You’re just a high schooler.” He sighed. “You probably don’t have that kind of money at all.”

Mikado was already too far gone to answer. These three alphas would have had a ton of fun with him. Not that it was a train of thought Izaya should have been following.

“Well, I usually don’t do debts but Masaomi may be willing to pay for it so I’ll take the risk. Otherwise you will have to make yourself useful.”

“I want you to just fuck me,” Mikado uttered in the end though that was not what he had been trying to say and fell down to his knees. His head was now full of images of any omega porn he’d ever seen, looking better than ever and he really wanted it so badly. Izaya was so cool. He had saved him. And he was so beautiful.

“You’re not my type, Mikado-kun. On the intellectual level, that’s it,” Izaya muttered, forcing a pill he’d retrieved from his pocket into Mikado’s throat. 

His skin burned where Mikado’s mouth had touched his hand.

\---

“So, how do you feel?” Kida asked Mikado from the other side of the room.

“Fine,” Mikado muttered, eyeing the distance between him and Izaya’s desk and Kida who was leaning against it and Izaya who was sitting behind it and typing on his computer.

Kida, who had been gone for months, but suddenly was right here and was all different than before. Mikado liked Izaya better though but honestly both seemed fine. He felt like crawling towards them. But that was impossible seeing as he was handcuffed to the radiator.

“Why doesn’t the suppressant work on him like, completely?” Kida inquired because Mikado was clearly uncomfortable. 

“It will work tomorrow. It’s not magic,” Izaya answered, still typing. “But it clearly works somewhat because I carried him here and yet he’s still intact.”

“So what do we do now?” Kida asked, wondering where was the catch to Izaya’s generosity towards Mikado because there was always one.

“Do whatever you want. Just don’t fuck at my place,” Izaya said. “Also, someone has to cover the bill. I will be so generous as to count the money I retrieved from the pockets of his assailants towards it after knocking some management fee but that won’t cover everything. Not to mention my time, which isn’t exactly cheap.”

“I’ll pay for it. But what do we do later? After tonight?”

“Are you stupid, Masaomi-kun?” Izaya snorted. “He’ll have to live his life like this. And as for you… Your view of omegas may get less simplistic, I guess. Fuck, I have to go out,” Izaya decided all of a sudden, grabbed his phone off the desk and left.

“Mikado,” Kida called out once Izaya was gone.

“You have to take care of me, Masaomi,” Mikado whispered, his interest in Izaya waning instantly once he'd left the room.

“I will take care of you, Mikado, just not like that,” Kida declared.

\---

Izaya went to Ikebukuro. The city was full of smells of his fellow humans. Some of them smelled really sweet but most just reeked of fear. This was how the world was for him, surveyed from the top of the food chain. Everything seemed to be fitting in neatly, too, except when he arrived there and a flying vending machine welcomed him.

But it was just what he'd come for after all, he thought, retrieving his knife. It was still smelling of alpha blood.

“Izaya-kun,” Shizuo growled. “I told you not to show up here ever again.”

“I don’t take commands from the likes of you.” 

Shizuo noted how Izaya was looking better than usual on that night. It only served to make him more angry. 

He threw a punch but Izaya was gone before it connected with anything.

“I did something fun tonight and brought you a souvenir, Shizu-chan,” He taunted Shizuo from right behind his back.

Shizuo could smell him clearly from that close. He’d fought some other alphas but more importantly he was covered in the smell of an omega in virgin heat all over. 

It made Shizuo sick.

“You fucking pedophile,” Shizuo muttered under his breath, turning around to face him. “Are you happy with yourself?”

“Sure.” 

Izaya’s self-assured smile riled Shizuo up so badly.

He grabbed him. His arm stung where the knife scratched it but he paid no attention to that.

“I will kill you,” Shizuo declared. 

“Go on. Kill your dealer, Shizu-chan," Izaya taunted. "Go in heat. Get fucked by some random Alphas. Your strength will not help you with that.”

Shizuo dropped Izaya reluctantly after grabbing the box of pills from his pocket.

It had been like that for years. Between the two of them, people would have rather assumed Izaya was the omega. That’s it until they smelled him from up close or had a chance to assess the size of his ego.

Shizuo was clearly an alpha for everyone and not that many people got close enough to him to realize that was not the case. Those who did still assumed he was some kind of a crazy Beta. The ‘O’ word never crossed anyone’s mind when thinking about him. Even though his brother was a prized omega pet and there were no alphas in his family. He had achieved that status by sheer perseverance and the steady supply of underground suppressants.

Izaya had known ever since he’d stabbed Shizuo for the first time, a gleeful smile appearing on his face when the smell of the blood on his knife had turned out to be all wrong. Omega blood was a dead giveaway for an alpha’s sense of smell and there was no way around that.

But Izaya had been keeping Shizuo's secret to the point of supplying him with suppressants for free for years. Because he apparently wanted him for himself.

“Get lost,” Shizuo said, hiding the pills.

“Why? You know how this is going to end anyway, Shizu-chan. You know how it always ends. You will bear my babies one day and I will keep at it until I get an alpha with my wits and your strength out of you. We may as well skip this extended courtship.”

A swinging stop sign narrowly missed Izaya's head.

“That's it, unless you’re waiting for me to lose my interest, Shizu-chan,” Izaya taunted before running away a fair distance. "Don't worry, I'll sell your secret to the right people before that. You won't be lonely for sure."

He smiled maliciously before disappearing into the night.

"Fuck you," Shizuo whispered under his breath, powerless rage ripping through him in waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was cleaning his knife. The scent of the omega blood on it wouldn’t have impressed anyone. Ironic really, considering landing a cut on this particular omega was more difficult than with any alpha he’d ever faced.

“What are you doing?” Kida asked him, entering the bathroom with some white cloths in his arms. 

“Why are you still here?” Izaya asked him right back, hiding his knife. “I told you to take Mikado with you and go somewhere else. I live here. More importantly, I do business here.”

“How am I supposed to take him anywhere right now without doing something to him?” Kida sounded defensive. He started to soak the cloths in cold water.

Izaya sighed.

“That’s easy, drop that nonsense," he said. "Do something to him so he calms down for a bit. Get close and something will surely come to your mind. You know he’s in pain. What kind of a sick idea is it to keep him in my office like that?”

“You put him there,” Kida pointed out.

“Right. So I can do whatever I want with him now. And I will find someone who will take him if you’re not interested. And pay good money for it.” Izaya took out his phone and started looking through the contact list. “Are you this devoted to Saki or what is wrong with you anyway?” he muttered. 

“Don’t call anyone.” Kida dropped what he was holding and his fists clenched at his sides.

“Then go away with him before I do call someone. I told you he’d quiet down tomorrow. It won’t even take a ton of your time. And I expect you to show up at work in the morning.”

“You ridicule me for it but you wouldn’t do anything to him either, Izaya-san."

“Because I have more refined tastes. But you’re both kids. So go play.” 

\---

When Izaya got to his office, Mikado was already gone and the scent was becoming fainter.

It still made his insides clench with want, just not for a kid like Mikado. 

He had dozens of those at his disposal actually, little omegas he’d picked up off the streets or otherwise hooked up on what he was selling. They all admired him in a way and could be very loyal, all things considered, but that was precisely because he was an alpha who didn’t fuck them.

The door opened.

“What did you keep in here?” the men who had entered the office were instantly interested and started sniffing the general area where Mikado had been handcuffed.

“Hello,” Izaya greeted the group of yakuza and retrieved the package he had prepared for them from the drawer of his desk. 

“Is that omega still around?” one of the men asked him with a predatory smile.

“No.”

It was really fortunate that Mikado was no longer there because Izaya would have probably had to include him as part of the deal. Things would have gotten drawn out. The yakuza might have wanted him to participate, too. And he had no particular appreciation for such displays, possibly because physically he was not exactly on the impressive side.

One of the man put a suitcase of money on his desk and he pushed the package towards him in return.

“That’s great,” the man praised him after looking inside it. “I have a personal question for you though, Orihara-san.”

“I thought we were business associates.”

“We’re fellow alphas first and foremost. Even though you’re a bit… Well, we’ve been observing you. You go to Ikebukuro to get beaten up by another alpha regularly. And this is not picking fights. This is entering the territory of yearning for who knows what. And it’s not something I’d like our business associates to do.”

“You’ve got the wrong idea.” Izaya shrugged. “I’m not the only one picking fights with him anyway. And all I want is to defeat him.”

“For one, that’s impossible for you. You’re just not physically developed enough,” the man assessed. “And also such things mustn't become obsessions, Orihara-san. There is a place in the hierarchy for you and you should stick to it because it’s easier to lose than you may think.”

The man took the package and left with that. 

He had no idea what he was talking about, Izaya thought. He was assuming Shizuo was some superior alpha. What a joke. And either way, Izaya’s place in any hierarchy was certainly not beneath a being like Shizuo.

The threat was clear, though. Izaya knew it had always been only a matter of time before it came to his status being questioned like that. It was about time to clear things up.

He was going to enjoy himself with proving everyone wrong after years of this belittling once Shizuo was going to become his bitch. It would no longer be a question of why he had pursued him but of why nobody else had, all of them letting themselves be tricked like that by an omega.

\---

“What are you doing here again, flea?” Shizuo growled upon encountering Izaya again in the morning after having just met him the previous night.

It was like a bad joke for him to show up that often and Shizuo decided on actually incapacitating him this time around so he’d stop, even if only for a while. He had the pills anyway.

“I’m getting persistent, I guess,” Izaya said, narrowly avoiding the vending machine that had landed right by his side. “Fun and games are over.”

The deadly serious look in his eyes was different from anything Shizuo had ever seen before.

“I can’t keep this up any longer,” Izaya confessed. “It’s been ten years. Throughout this time you’ve been in heat only once, and you know well enough how it was my money and my connections that made it possible. You chose to make this into a display of humiliation for me and now I risk losing everything because of that. I’ve been loyal to you, Shizu-chan, but such things do come with a price.”

“What are you blabbering about?” Shizuo asked.

He lunged at Izaya, for once landing a hit to his stomach that rattled Izaya's insides. The force of the impact made Izaya fall back onto the ground but he started picking himself back up almost immediately.

“If you think you can just get what I’m bringing you wherever and afford it, too, you are wrong,” Izaya said softly, getting up and starting to cough up blood. “Without my help you will go into heat and it won’t be like your first one, you won’t be able to just hide after so many years. You will go out and look for someone yourself and anyone will seem good enough to you.”

“You should go to the hospital,” Shizuo said indifferently and turned around to walk away to avoid inhaling the smell of Izaya’s blood.

“You should come with me. There are worse alphas than me around, Shizu-chan.”

“I’m sure there are some better ones, too.”

“Maybe. But you don’t have much time to find one willing to save you from me.” Izaya smiled. “I tried to do this on your terms, whatever your terms were, but like I told you already: fun and games are over.”

\---

Shizuo was so dense, Izaya thought, trampling over his benevolence for years. That obviously never ended well for anyone and the omegas who had tried some games with him could attest to that.

“Where are we going?” Kida asked, the preparations Izaya was making looking quite unusual to him.

“Are you mated now?” Izaya asked him.

“I guess,” Kida admitted with a blush.

“That’s good. Stick to that because I’ll kill you instantly if you so much as look at him that way.” 

“Who?”

“We’re going to bring my omega home.”

“With all of this?” Kida asked incredulously.

Since when subduing an omega required guns, a machete and a slew of illegal chemicals worth more than he made in a year, he thought.

“You’ll see for yourself,” Izaya said.

\---

“We have to leave this place, Mikado-kun,” It was the first thing Kida said upon coming back home, looking rough and smelling bad. “Do I smell weird to you?”

Mikado nodded uncertainly.

“That’s omega blood,” Saki observed, emerging from another room. “That's tons of omega blood. You need to wash it off, Masaomi."

“What did you do?” Mikado asked.

Kida pushed past him and into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet with Mikado and Saki looking on from the doorway.

“What did Izaya make you do?” Saki asked, not liking this one bit. 

“It turns out Heiwajima-san is an omega,” Kida spoke up after a while of dry heaving and collecting himself. He sounded incredulous. “Fuck, it doesn’t make sense to me at all even though I’ve seen that he actually is.”

“Did you do something to him?” Saki asked uncertainly, likewise not convinced it could be true that Shizuo wasn't an alpha. “Izaya hated him so badly...”

“I think it’s more like he wanted him but got the cold shoulder or something," Kida reasoned. "Why would he hate an omega otherwise? And he knew. I guess he must have known all along what with how he was stabbing him all the time. We went to Ikebukuro and Izaya shot him but that didn’t really affect him. But... I guess he must have been taking suppressants. But we also have these things that cause heat instantly in an omega though they’re too expensive for any normal person… But ok, that’s pretty tame stuff. It happens all the time.”

“Did you rape him?” Mikado asked.

“Who knows what Izaya did to him later.” Kida got up and faced them. “But… once he was in heat and stopped struggling and relaxed a bit, because his muscles were unbreakable otherwise, Izaya cut off both his arms and his legs. And he told me to help him with that. I obeyed because if you could see him then...” Kida's hands clenched into fists.

“Why would he do that?” Saki asked, looking into Kida’s shocked eyes. "He didn't mistreat omegas before, did he?" 

"No, not if they behaved, I guess," Kida said.

The stench of omega blood and vomit was making them all nauseous now. 

“He said what was left was all he needed anyway," Kida explained. "And then he let me leave.”

“Do you think you need to run away now, Masaomi?” Saki wondered. “Because I doubt the police will be interested. If it was really just an omega...”

Mikado got very pale.

\---

“It didn’t have to be like this,” Izaya whispered, putting his head on Shizuo’s abdomen. “If you just listened to me and thought for once about your situation.”

He hoped there was something growing inside already even though that was probably not a good idea so shortly after such a grave injury.

That Shizuo had even pulled through was a testament to his strength but that was just what Izaya had hoped for anyway.

Now that strength wasn’t going to do him any good anymore, though.

“I told you this was how it always ended, Shizu-chan.”

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up having two sequels that take place concurrently:  
> "Your Life's Gonna Have New Meaning" by tenser (it's the inspired work so the link's below)
> 
> "Are you still down with me?" by me (focused on Kida and Mikado)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Life’s Gonna Have New Meaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967172) by [tenser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser)




End file.
